This invention relates to the field of retaining devices which remain hidden in normal use and, more particularly, to the retention of an element such as a knob when the knob is removed from a support shaft, or when knob and shaft are removed together.
There are, in the art, many types of devices for retaining one object in the proximity of another object. These have included chains such as are used to retain the covers for exterior electrical outlets, and various springs and straps which retain bolts or screws in a "ready" position for reinsertion in mating holes. Some devices are retaining devices only when in tension, in the fully assembled condition. In the field of electrical equipment, there is a particular need for a device which could be attached to a knob and to the cabinet or chassis so that the knob can be released without being lost. The device will be unseen during normal use of the associated equipment, but will allow the knob to be released and swung away from the normal position. The device should be usable whether the knob and shaft are to be separated, or the shaft and knob are to be separated from the equipment.